Judgement
by The Reborn Akatsuki
Summary: To serve a God is to serve the will of God; even if that God is self announced and acclaimed it does not negate the duty that comes with serving the will of a Divine being. For a Angel who dutifully serves her God there can be no higher calling nor no greater fall from who she once was. One shot series set within the Inception of Pain Universe; First chapter of three now uploaded.


**AN:Another one shot set in the Inception of Pain universe; This one is slightly different in that it will be a three part series and will cover another premise of the relation between the God of Ame and his Angel each chapter.**

 **Unlike the prior one shot: Absolution this one will broken into individual musings and scenes just like my normal writing and not spur of the moment tangential writing.**

 **The first portion of this One Shot Series actually covers a event that has yet to even be reached in the story but will eventually be included; until then picture this as a interlude between the time it takes for the inevitable chapter to be posted.**

 **I do hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: For the ten thousandth time I do not nor will I ever own Naruto**

 **xxx**

 **1.**

 **Musings of a Angel**

The judgement of the divine...self proclaimed or no isn't a matter to scoff at; She had saw countless filled with emotion, life and vigor fall before him by the hundred and he had never stopped. The blood never ceased flowing, his Godhood it seemed was measured by the lives he took more then anything else and within the darkness of their life, of their never ending war of bloodshed and death she found solace.

Within him she had purpose; she served him because he was everything; He was her comrade, her brother, her teacher and her God...She comforted him, fed him and kept his earthly shell alive. Through Nagato this world would know just what the horror of war truly could be, just what base human greed and indifference could unleash upon the world...Pain was not Nagato but he was what she had and it was enough.

 **Pain** : Merely his name was a indicator of what the man behind that alias had become; He was a living embodiment of suffering, of pride and senseless strife and conflict and it marked him far behind his scarring or his haggard and waxy flesh. Yes that suffering had in his own words to their Sensei transformed him from merely man into a God through the suffering and pain he had endured and rather then like a weak and feeble mortal being...he had transcended humanity itself.

His will was absolute; His command was eternal and his voice spoke forth the very will of God itself; Yes their Sensei had been dumbfounded by that...She couldn't begrudge him though, even if he had left all of them to the misery and hopeless of their homeland at the conclusion of the Second Shinobi World War...no she couldn't find it within herself to hate the man. But neither would she take fault with the course of action Nagato had come to...it was inevitable as Akatsuki raced towards its inevitable destiny...be that success, victory and glory...or death.

And thus the conflict brought Master against Student; The former Disciple against the man who had taken him in and given him the skills and tools to survive in his harsh homeland.

Yes that confrontation between their opposing wills had been set in stone the day Nagato refused to die...

And when Jiraiya had come before them cloaked indignation and sorrow at the actions of his former students...she had felt Nagato's chakra, it was even and chilled as always...even their former master it seemed had not been of worth enough in his eyes to even calculate a different course of action; But she knew it would be so. They were dedicated to their path.

Jiraiya whatever he may have been to them once; was now a enemy to be faced and defeated; Nothing more.

She had confronted him at the behest of Nagato, of Pain...of God.

Those detached emotionless words from the stiff corpse of one of the Paths still echoed in her ears hours later.

 **"Try to kill him…if you can."** There was nothing in that tone to indicate that this had been a father figure to him; had been a teacher, a source of comfort and learning in a otherwise hellish world...In some ways she knew she should feel disgust at that; she should be revolted but she couldn't find it within herself to. No; the days of questioning Nagato, of Pain had ended years ago and now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was damned for it.

She had tried to guide Nagato once; to minimize the suffering he was dead set upon inflicting, to negate the damage of his new found persona but...as the years wore on and on she couldn't help but find herself agreeing with the self proclaimed God of Ame. The world was simply too broken, Its people's simply too childish and too stupid to simply grasp the tenants of peace...No it would take a strong and firm hand, the hand of a Divine to guide it.

Just as He guided her through her life; Because of Nagato she had found fulfillment, she had found a cause, comrades and...she had stayed by his side. No longer was she the weak mewling brat who watched her world disintegrate around her and did nothing but cry. Under his command, under his guidance she had been reshaped, remade and into a tool only he was fit to wield, she was his Angel and he was her God.

The fond memories of the past were buried beneath the mounds of corpses left in her wake, she buried the humanity within herself and had become his instrument of judgement.

 _You are nothing to me now but a enemy Sensei._

" **I've received my orders from God. I will kill you**." She had proclaimed in the same monotone she adopted whenever she went into battle; she buried her compassion behind blood, her empathy behind steel and her humanity behind a title.

She was the Divine Messenger of Ame.

A Angel of God.

And for that she had devoted herself; she had confronted her own former mentor, a man who had been as a father to her with the full intention of ending his life merely because God had requested it. It was merely another sin after all; they had piled upon her like the paper that coated her flesh and while she knew what awaited in the after life if the legends and stories were true...

She still couldn't find it within herself to care.

His vision, His dream, His Ambition was too important to worry about such frivolous intangible things like a soul or morality.

Hell could have her after she was dead...but while she breathed...she belonged to Nagato.

 **xxx**

 **AN: Well there you have it; a small glimpse of things to come; Pain vs Jiraiya...or for everyone who has been aware of the outcome of that particular fight since...like 2008 merely a reminder.**

 **...Has it really been that long? Goodness me I remember reading the manga chapter where Pain was finally defeated after that ridiculously long battle against Konoha in early 2009 and...sometimes this series makes me feel very old...**

 **Anyway the premise with this story was that; I would cover a brief summary of Konan's thoughts during and post battle.**

 **I hope it was a pleasant enough read and hope you all like it enough to leave me feedback on it.**

 **-Reborn Akatsuki**


End file.
